powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Megazord
This page refers to the original Megazord combination. For a list of succeeding Megazord formations go to Megazords (Category) "Initiate Megazord sequence! Megazord Battle Mode!" The Megazord (retroactively refered to as The Dino Megazord) '''is the combination of the five '''Dinozords: Tyrannosaurus, Pterodactyl, Mastodon, Triceratops, and Saber-Toothed Tiger. This is the first Megazord to be featured in Power Rangers, but within the chronology of the series may have been preceded by other Zord combinations in the distant past. Overview This combination would be the first to demonstrate a rare ability among Megazords: that of transformation within its combined state. The first stage of combination of the Dinozords was a tank-like vehicle, traveling on treads and wheels from the Triceratops and Saber-Tooth Tiger, and armed with a pair of main cannons derived from Mastodon. Tyrannosaurus formed the central body around which all the other components connected. In addition to the large cannons, the tank could also fire directed energy beams from the eyes of all the Dinozords. Despite being impressively shielded and well-armed, the utility of this formation was limited, especially in combat with agile, moving targets. As such, the tank formation of the Dinozords was usually only a brief transitional step in the sequence of forming Megazord. This form is rarely used for prolonged battle. After forming the tank mode, the Rangers could initiate transformation into the Dino Megazord's battle mode. This usually began with a computerized voice stating "Megazord sequence has been initiated," concluding with "Megazord activated!" after reconnection of Pterodactyl and head crests sliding into position. In this mode, Dino Megazord features fewer ranged energy weapons, but makes up for this in greatly expanded close combat potential. Though able to easily match blows with most monsters set against it, it was not uncommon to need more power and weapons to bring an end to a battle. When this became necessary, any Power Ranger, but usually the Red Ranger, would summon the Power Sword. Descending from the sky, the sword would embed itself into the ground nearby, or on some occasions be caught directly by Dino Megazord. The Power Sword not only made it stronger, but could be used as a substitute power supply when the main sources were unavailable. Dino Megazord's Power Sword allowed him to perform his typical finisher move, an upward and horizontal slash with the sword energized, throwing an energy wave into the target. This energy usually resulted in the explosive destruction of whatever monster it struck. The head of the Mastodon zord could also be utilised as a shield. History The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers received the power of the Dinozords as part of their powerset. Dinozords See also: Guardian Beasts The Dinozords are the first Zords of the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Two of them were based off of dinosaurs from the Cretaceous time period, and the other three were technically not dinosaurs. Although the first in the series, chronology may put other Zord formations before it. When all five Dinozords were combined, they formed the Megazord, the only such combination not to have a prefix before its name (such as Thunder Megazord or Ninja Megazord). The Dino Megazord, in a weakened and partially destroyed state, later served as the foundation for the creation of the stronger Thunder Megazord, used throughout Season Two. When the Thunder Megazord was destroyed by Rito Revolto early in Season Three, the original Dinozords were lost as well. Both the Dragonzord and Titanus, the only two Zords to survive, probably lie dormant on Earth. Mastodon Dinozord See also: Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth Zack Taylor, the Black Ranger, piloted the Mastodon Dinozord. Its body formed the back and arms of the Megazord and Dragonzord Battle Mode. The head could be utilized as a shield. Alone it could fire frigid blasts of cold air & mist at enemies, temporarily freezing them. Its hiding place was in the deep Arctic. When it was destroyed, what remains of it were made into the Mastodon Lion Thunderzord, and so it aided the Black Ranger in battle in a new form. Image:Mastodon_In_Arctic.jpg Image:Inside_Mastodon.jpg|Mastodon Dinozord Cockpit Image:Inside_Mastodon_Controls.jpg|Mastodon Control Panel Image:Mastodon_Mist.jpg|Mastodon firing Mist from its trunk Pterodactyl Dinozord See also: Guardian Beast Pteranodon Kimberly Hart, the Pink Ranger, piloted the Pterodactyl Dinozord. It formed the chestplate of the Megazord, She could fire twin lasers when used individually, which looked like lightning. This was the only Dinozord with flight capability. It remained submerged in a volcano for hiding purposes. When it was destroyed, what remains of it were made into the Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord, and so it aided the Pink Ranger in battle in a new form. Image:Pterodactyl_In_Volcanoe.jpg|Pterodactyl from Volcano Image:Inside_Pterodactyl.jpg|Pterodactyl Zord Cockpit Image:Pterodactyl_Flight.jpg|Pterodactyl Flying Image:Pterodactyl_Fires_Cannons.jpg|Pterodactyl fires its Twin Cannons Triceratops Dinozord See also: Guardian Beast Triceratops Billy Cranston, the Blue Ranger, piloted the Triceratops Dinozord. Forming the left leg, it could shoot laser shots from a twin cannon (its tail) as well as fire chain-link power cables out of he's horns to subdue opponents. The Triceratops remained in the Desert while not in use. When it was destroyed, what remains of it were made into the Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord, and so it aided the Blue Ranger in battle in a new form. Image:Triceratops_In_Desert.jpg|Triceratops In the Desert Image:Inside_Triceratops_Zord.jpg|Triceratops Control Panel & Cockpit Image:Triceratops_Cannon.jpg|Triceratops Cannon Image:Triceratops_POWER_CABLES.jpg|Triceratops' Power Cables Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord See also: Guardian Beast SaberTiger Trini Kwan, the Yellow Ranger, piloted the Sabretooth Tiger Dinozord. Forming the right leg, it could shoot a large yellow laser out of a tail cannon, similar to the triceratops however he could also attack using its teeth. This Zord was by far the fastest, running as transportation. Its hiding place was in the deep Jungle. When it was destroyed, what remains of it were made into the Sabertooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord, and so it aided the Yellow Ranger in battle in a new form. Image:Sabertooth_in_Jungle.jpg|in the jungle Image:Inside_ST_Dinozord.jpg|Sabretooth Tiger Zord Cockpit Image:Sabretooth_Battle_MMPR.jpg|Sabretooth battles Minotaur using its teeth. Image:Sabretooth_Cannon_MMPR.jpg|Sabretooth Tiger's Tail Cannon Tyrannosaurus Dinozord See also: Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus Jason Lee Scott, the Red Ranger, piloted the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. Forming the head and torso, the Tyrannosaurus was the mightiest of all Dinozords, sometimes acting alone in combat, when it could use its tail and jaws as weapons. It went toe to toe with the Dragonzord when Tommy was under Rita's spell. It had the ability to fire energy blasts from its eyes. It could also roar so strongly that it created seismic blasts, channeling the Earth as a weapon and vaporizing monsters. It defeated The Giant single-handedly in'' High Five''. It could also stand on his tail and kick his opponent like a kangaroo. The Tyrannosaurus remained underground while not in use. When it was destroyed, what remains of it were made into the Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord, and so it aided the Red Ranger in battle in a new form. Image:MMPR Tyrannosarus Dinozord.jpg|Closeup Image:Tyrannosaurus_emerging_from_Earth.jpg|Tyrannosaurus emerging from a volcano. Image:Tyrannosaurus_Control_Panel.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Control panel & Cockpit Image:Red_ranger_on_zord_mmpr.jpg|Red Ranger atop Tyrannosaurus Zord Image:Tyrannosaurus_Battle_MMPR.jpg|Tyrannosaurus VS Giant Combined Forms Megazord Tank Mode An even greater weapon against evil, the Dino Megazord is a powerful amalgam of the 5 Dinozords. It had two stages: Tank Mode and Battle Mode. Dino Megazord Tank Mode traveled on treads and wheels from the Triceratops and Sabretooth Tiger Zords respectively. Armed with a pair of main cannons derived from Mastodon, Tyrannosaurus formed the central body around which all the other components connected, with Pterodactyl riding on top. In addition to the large cannons, the tank could also fire directed energy beams from the eyes of all the Dinozords using the Rangers' Power Crystals. Despite being impressively shielded and well-armed, the utility of this formation was limited, especially in combat with agile, moving targets. The tank formation of the Dinozords was usually only a brief transitional step in the sequence of forming Dino Megazord, rarely used for prolonged battle. Image:Megazord_Perspective_MMPR.jpg|Megazord view inside and out Image:Tank_Mode_Fires_MMPR!.jpg|Tank Mode fires from its cannons Megazord Battle Mode After forming the tank mode, the Rangers could initiate transformation into the Dino Megazord's Battle Mode. This usually began with a computerized voice stating "Megazord sequence has been initiated," concluding with "Megazord activated!" after the reconnection of Pterodactyl Zord, the head crests sliding into position. In this mode, Dino Megazord features fewer ranged energy weapons, compensating with far greater close combat potential. The Red Ranger's chair is the command console for the entire Megazord, but some of the other Rangers seem to have roles too. In "Fowl Play", Zack uses the Megazord's Cranial Laser against the Peckster, and in several episodes Jason asks Zack to divert more power to him, suggesting the Black Ranger may control auxiliary weapons. In "An Oyster Stew", Jason directs Kimberly to send a communication signal to Tommy, which may mean the Pink Ranger controls communication equipment. The special functions of the Blue and Yellow Rangers, if any, are unknown. In the cockpit.jpg|The Power Rangers in Dino Megazord's cockpit 1-14-12.jpg|OH SHOOT! Evil Green Ranger snuck in. 1-26-10.jpg|The Power Rangers(with Green Ranger) in Dino Megazord's cockpit Power Sword (Dino Megazord) It was not uncommon to need more power and weapons to bring an end to a battle, even with the Dino Megazord's immense strength. When this became necessary, any Power Ranger, but usually the Red Ranger, would summon the Power Sword. Descending from the sky, the sword would embed itself into the ground nearby, or on some occasions be caught directly by Dino Megazord. The Power Sword not only made it stronger, but could be used as a substitute power supply when the main sources were unavailable. Dino Megazord's Power Sword allowed him to perform his typical finisher move, an upward slash with the sword energized, throwing an energy wave into the target. This energy usually resulted in the explosive destruction of whatever monster it struck. The Dino Megazord with his Power Sword destroyed a total of 20 giant Monsters by season's end, excluding the pilot episode. Mastodon Shield The head of the Mastodon Zord could also be utilized as a shield to complement the Power Sword, only used twice. First used in Green With Evil Part 2, the Mastodon Shield reflected the Green Ranger's energy blast back at him. Later, in Fowl Play ''Jason summoned the Shield in order to protect the Megazord from Peckster's beak. Transformation Sequence In Megazord Tank Mode the Tyrannosaurus becomes the central area, Triceratops & Saber Toothed Tiger becomes the treads, Mastodon becomes the cannons & Pterodactyl becomes the top area while in Battle Mode the Mastodon becomes the arms & shield, Triceratops & Saber Toothed Tiger becomes the legs, Tyrannosaurus becomes the torso & head & finally the Pterodactyl becomes the chest. Additional Formations * Mastodon, Sabertooth Tiger, and Triceratops Dinozords could combine with 'Dragonzord' to form '''Dragonzord Battle Mode' or Mega Dragonzord. * Megazord could combine with Dragonzord to form Mega Dragonzord. * Megazord and Dragonzord can combine with Titanus to form Ultrazord. * Once they were out of commission, what remained of the Dinozords were used to create the Thunderzords. The Dinozords can be seen morphing into the Thunderzords every time they are summoned. It is unknown whether the original Dinozords or any of their configurations could still be used in battle, even at a lower capacity. Toys :Main article:Megazord/toys One of the most celebrated Megazords, the Dino Megazord has seen several deluxe releases, action figures, collectible figures and even remote-control versions. Notes *Had Saban opted to order Zyu3 footage from Japan, the Dinozords would have been redesigned, and they would have been able to combine with a redesigned Tigerzord. *Unlike Megazord's sentai counterpart, it was not sentient. *In merchandise that were released after Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' first run, Megazord began to retroactively be referred to as Mighty Morphin Megazord (after the team name) and Dino Megazord (after the zord components, Dinozords). Both names follow the typical naming conventions of Megazords. This was to distinguish it from all other Megazords. *During the transition from Tank Mode to Megazord mode, the rangers are seen from the back in the wrong order. Pink and Yellow are the wrong way around, and Black and Blue are behind the girls when they should be in front. This error is also present in Zyuranger. See Also * Daizyujin - Super Sentai counterpart from Kyoryuu Sentai ZyuRanger * Redesigned Dinozords - Redesigned counterpart from possible Zyu3 footage Category:Zords (Mighty Morphin 1) Category:Five-Piece Megazords